Sundown
by sund0wn
Summary: Chapter 1 of Sundown, a story about Renesmee Cullen and her life that suddenly changes. In this chapter, she is physically about 17 years old 7 years old mentally , and her relationship with Jacob is about to change. Please review or just comment smt :
1. Chapter 1

"Would someone _please_ tell us what's going on?!" _Mother... You have everything. When they tell you, you'll try to take him away from me. I know you will. But I can't let you do that, I won't let you._

"She's starting to develop... feelings... for him" _Congratulations, Jasper, you just released hell._

Hell was awful quiet for a moment. They were all staring at me.

"I'm gonna rip that FREAKING DOD'S throat off!" Rosalie; she was even beautiful when she was full of hate. I was full of hate too, but I had the ability to cry so I was a complete mess. Though, even when I wasn't crying I couldn't compare myself with vampires' beauty. I was only half vampire and I did not get the beautiful genes if I'd say so myself. Of course, everybody else disagreed.

"What..." - my voice broke- "it's not like it makes any difference. This imprint-thing doesn't seem to make him want me that way, anyway... why would he?" The thought of him, rejecting me for someone else, burned under my skin. _Please, please, please, please, Jacob, fall in love with me, me, me, me, me, please, please, please._

My dad watched me in pain. Or maybe he was just acting like this was difficult for him. I knew he was listening to my thoughts. _Why won't you let me try to make him see me? Just let me try. I'm not a child anymore, dad._ _I'm seventeen. Doesn't that age ring a bell? Oh, right. You're seventeen, dad._

"I'm over a hundred years. And you're seven." His voice was flat, watching me burn.

"AND MOM IS WHAT? - TWENTYFIVE? Jacob is younger than mom for fuck sake!" _Hypocrite, you freaking hypocrite. _

"It's illegal." He just wouldn't stop.

" And so are YOU, YOU'VE FREAKING KILLED PEOPLE! Do you want me to turn you in? You, Rosalie... and _Jasper_ haven't followed the law that great either, huh, dad!?" My voice broke at every other word, like I was a boy in puberty.

_I won't give in. They. Are. Wrong._

"We just love you, honey. We want to do what's best for you." _I hate you. I hate, hate, hate ,hate, hate, hate, HATE, HATE YOU!_

"WHAT'S SO FREAKING WRONG WITH HIM, THEN, DAD? THAT MOM WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM ONCE?! You just can't let that go, huh? She had to choose between you two, and she chose you. But guess what, dad, if I'm gonna have to choose,"- breath -" I'LL CHOOSE HIM!" I just hit a weak spot and I knew it. They all froze again, some looking at dad, some looking at me. It was quiet for a moment... _Bye, dad. I'm going to Jacob's house, and I'm gonna make him see me. Don't worry, I'm sure he's got a condom so I won't get pregnant by mistake, and then regret that fuck forever. _

I stumbled out of the quiet dinning-room.

"No. We don't regret you, Renesmee. We never have and never - " I shut the door.

As I, literally, fell out of my car when I got to Jacob's house, he was there and caught me. My body was so weak from all the crying, but I still couldn't stop.

"Ness, shhh, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

That only made my tears fall faster down my cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here, Ness. You're safe. What's wrong?" I felt his body shake with anger as he held me in the rain.

"Ed called, he said you were very upset. What's going on?" His body calmed a little bit.

"I-I.. I... Jake, I...they.." It wasn't only that I was crying so hard I couldn't talk, but what was I supposed to say? _Hey, my dad and uncle found out that I'm in love with you so now they're probably gonna make me move so I can never see you again, because they've don't like the though of us being together. Sad, huh? Well, isn't it too bad that you imprinted on me? Bad luck, huh? That's life! Bye!_

That thought only made my cry even harder.

"Oh, Nessie! You're killing me, here! What has happened? You can just show me." Then, I realized what I wanted to do. I tried to focus as I put my hands on his, of course, bare chest for support. When my head was as high up as his, I smothered the crease between his eyes with my finger tops. He looked at me with wonder, and then took some hair away from my face and stuck it behind my left ear.

With the rain poring down on us, I still didn't get anywhere near cold. The warmth of his skin and the warmth inside of me, because of his touch, could make me sweat in a blizzard.

My legs in his lap, his arms around my back, my hands on each side of his face and his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath. _See me, Jacob Black,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

And I put one of my legs on the other side of his waist. My face still close to his.

"...what are you...?" he whispered, looked down, swallowed loudly and then looked up. He looked me right into my eyes, and I knew what mattered. I knew _who_ mattered. I think he got my point. One of his hands traced down a little lower on my back and settled there. _Did he want me?-_ His lips crushed mine with eager. _-Yes._ All the sudden, he pushed me up against the car, his lips never leaving mine. I wouldn't let anything take his lips away from mine. One of his hands was touching my hair, the other one on my waist. The sound of my heart beating faster and faster only made me more craving for his lips. Somehow, I managed to put both of my legs around his hips, and his arms were rapped around me. _Not enough, I want more, more, more._ I tried to get closer to him but I didn't know how to. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as his tongue met mine. His left hand traced one side of my body, down to where my jeans were where he settled his hand. We began kissing more softly and slowly until, suddenly, he pulled his lips away from mine. I was leaning against the car, his body was only inches away from mine, our breathing was completely synchronized.

My first kiss. My first kiss, it had been with Jake. The butterflies couldn't stay inside of me anymore, the flew up and out of my mouth in a giggle. _I just kissed Jake. _I opened my eyes, still smiling, and saw him. He had never been more beautiful; his cheeks were blushing, the deep brown eyes were looking happily at me, his arms and chest was so strong and safe, his lips were moist and had a dark red color as they held the most beautiful smile. His hand, that was still settled on one side of my hips, began wandering up. I could feel his fingers through my t-shirt as they touched my waist, my ribs, one of my breasts, one of my collar bones, one of my shoulders and then traced down that arm until his fingers found mine, and then he twisted our fingers together. He leaned his head in and kissed my lips softly once again.

"You're so amazing you'd have given me a heart attack if it wasn't for the fact that you're the one that holds my heart together, Ness," he said. My heart missed a beat. At least he was able to speak, I could hardly breathe. The butterflies were everywhere inside of me, so I ducked under Jake's arm, turned around and put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him on his lips.

"You're _it_," I laughed, turned around, and ran towards the forest. I had no shoes on, so I could feel every leaf crush and every stick break under my feet. I heard his surprised laugh and then his heavy footsteps as they were coming closer and closer.

"You can run faster than that, Ness, come on!" he yelled as he ran. I turned my head around every fifth second to check where he was. Every time I turned around, I saw him with a huge grin on his face.

Dark and heavy clouds were starting to cover up the blue sky, and I could feel a few raindrops smashing against my cheeks. As I was lost in thoughts, admiring the heavy clouds, I suddenly felt one pair of strong arms crash against and around me, falling and pulling me down towards the ground.

"Gotcha," my Jake whispered in my ear as I'd fallen into his embrace on the damp grass.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! I wasn't prepared!" I told him, raising my eyebrows and pouting with my lower lip.

"Sorry..." He put a finger on my pouting lip and then kissed my forehead. My heart started pounding.

"...you're almost forgiven," I answered and closed my eyes, tried to keep breathing.

I felt his lips brush against my left cheek.

"I am _so_ sorry..." he whispered. I felt his uneven breaths wander towards my lips.

"Mm-hm," I mumbled, and then a pair of lips met mine. Slowly and carefully like I was a soap bubble and he was afraid I was going to burst.

"Forgiven," I whispered when I was ,mentally, able to pull away from his lips.

I laid down beside him, so tired somehow. Jake's body protected me from the heavy rain that I'd barely noticed before.

I remembered my family then, shouldn't they've called by now? Maybe they knew this would happen. I was almost fully grown, it would only be a about a year left if they were right, and Jake was... within my reach. They'd all tried to keep me busy lately, there was one day where I'd only gotten to see Jake for four hours. Was _this_ why? Of course they knew, but what could be wrong with _this?_ Jake's arms around me couldn't be_ wrong_, it was as right as it possibly could be. I was his Nessie, and he was my Jake. Then, I fell asleep.


End file.
